Magma Cube Boss
}} The Magma Cube Boss (or just simply called the Magma Boss by the community) is a hostile mob found in the Blazing Fortress. It differs from other Magma Cubes due to its giant size. Usually, the fight lasts only a few seconds because so many people are on the Magma Cube field or arena. It has 164,828 (citation needed) Health as of the 0.7.5 update. The Boss Arena is located at: X -291, Y 102, Z 646 Spawning The Magma Cube Boss spawns roughly every 2 real-life hours. The spawn time is the same in each server as of update 0.7. Prior to spawning, lava flows down the mountain towards the valley of the boss arena. The closer the lava is to the ground, the sooner the boss will spawn. In addition to the lava flow, a huge wave of blazes spawn 20 minutes prior to the boss spawning. When the timer reaches 10 minutes to spawn, a huge wave of Magma Cubes spawn. 2 minutes prior to the boss spawning, a music disk can be heard by players in the arena. You can look up when the Magma Cube Boss would spawn at this link: Magma Boss Timer link Drops Each player that deals damage to the Magma Cube Boss will have their own loot (that is only visible to them) drop depending on how much damage they have dealt. The more damage dealt, the greater the chance of getting rarer drops or more drops. Anyone who deals at least 1 damage will receive an Ember Fragment, which can be used for Ember Armor Set. The following items drop when killed: * Ember Rod * Ember Armor * Ember Fragments * Magma Cream * Enchanted Magma Cream * Magma Cube Pet Strategy Many players should work together to efficiently defeat the boss. Since the player has a higher chance of receiving rare drops if they deal more damage than other players, it is in the player's best interests to optimize their DPS. An effective way of damaging the boss for lesser amounts of damage dealt to the player is to shoot with a bow. This will keep the player safe from the Boss's attacks, but will deal less damage than a melee weapon. Using a more powerful bow, such as Runaan's Bow, will yield more damage dealt. Using a melee weapon is a much riskier strategy of damaging the boss. The Magma Cube Boss will deal substantial damage to those players standing within melee range. The player is not advised to undertake this strategy unless they have very effective armor with Enchantments such as Growth or Protection. Using Potions can also significantly increase the amount of damage a player deals. For instance, Critical Potions can increase the player's critical damage and Archery Potions can be used to increase ranged damage. When the boss dies, each player gets separate drops, although only one of the players who fought it will get the Ember Rod (but one player does always get it). If the person quits the lobby or exits the game when the items are dropped then they will not get the items. Note that Arrows often bounce off the magma boss due to Minecraft mechanics. As the Magma Cube Boss is a magma cube, the Slime Bow does 5x damage against it, meaning it's possible to kill a Magma Boss in the first, last, and only hit on it. Doing this seems to spawn a second Magma Boss, as whenever the boss is killed extremely fast, the server spawns another one, presumably to give players a chance to get items if this does occur. (Citation needed) Bugs If encountering any of these bugs, going to another server can generally fix the problem. Indicators # Some servers do not have lava flowing correctly # Some servers do not spawn the wave of blaze or magma cubes like they should # The music disc can only be heard by a few players. The reason for this is unknown. Spawning # Some servers do not spawn the magma boss when they should. This was meant to be fixed in update 0.7, however, it still affects some servers today. History .|Changed loot mechanics.|Now drop Ember Armor and Ember Fragments.|Added indications of when the Boss will spawn.}} (from 60,000 to 150,000).|More monsters spawn when the Boss spawns.}} Trivia * You will see your ranking for how much damage you dealt after the boss is killed. * The Magma Boss was the first boss to be added. * As of the 0.6 update, the loot drops changed from an Ember Rod to multiple other drops. Only one player could obtain the Ember Rod before but now, loot is player-based. * The 0.7 update buffed the Health from 30,000 to 150,000. * As of 0.7 update, the boss is generated at the same time in all the lobbies. * As of one of the newer updates the Skeleton's Helmet will no longer work on the boss. Category:Bosses Category:Mobs Category:Blazing Fortress